Harry Potter and the Malfoy curse
by pen pencil whatever
Summary: Harry is haveing a very bad week and Draco is to blame... but he dosn't know it yet. Snogging will ensue! ^___^
1. a Malfoy curse

Disclaimer: I have no Harry stuffed in my closet. No, I do not have a Malfoy stuffed in there with him. No, I do not take notes on the many different ways my two prisoners can bend or... (Cough) fit.^__^; But I do have an original brain and a Harry Potter book that I got from a friend used. (Cough) so don't sue me, cause you don't know how used that book is! ^_~  
  
WARNINGS: I'm not going to be crude and nasty (eeeewwww) but I will have slash, meaning... BOY/BOY relations! Or you could just refer to it as Yaoi! Sorry for all you people who hate sapp because I love it! And this story just happens to have a butt load. And please excuse the awful poetry   
  
To a different tune  
By: The Beholder  
  
  
True Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder  
True love lies in the heart of the lover  
Truth lies in the soul of the person  
Who speaks the words he has chosen  
Written by: The Beholder  
  
Harry flew through the halls; he was late again for charms. For some unknown reason Harry had been wakening late all this week and it was taking him hours to get everything together. Today he had been in such a scurry that he had stuffed anything he thought he would need for class into the deep pockets of his Hogwarts robes, causing them to bulge and all around making him look like a swirttoad full of lumpy berries (1).  
  
As Harry ran down the hall his robe swung back and forth clumsily, his hair was in an even messier mob then usual, and his socks were pulled up over his pants. Which could be seen because his robes seemed to have not been secured properly and now were wide open.  
  
He was half way to the safety of his charms class when the worst thing Harry could have thought, happened. He fell. Harry's loose robes got tangled up in his legs and one over packed pocket broke open; all his supply's falling to the floor along with his body. According to the law of gravity he hit the floor after his assorted junk as he had farther to fall. Harry squirmed on the floor getting all the lumpy and pointy things from under him, unable to sit up for his other robe pocket was weighing on his back surprisingly heavy enough to pin him to the ground. Finally Harry had most of the junk from under him and lay motionless too tired to move and too fucking frustrated to care.  
  
"Showing the famed Potter grace as usual" Draco stood with his always-annoying smirk, and continued the torture of his presence by coming closer to pick up Harry's every flavor jellybeans from next to his head.  
  
"Touch me and I swear I will use an unforgivable on you Malfoy" Harry didn't lift his face from the cold stone not even bothering to try to sit up he just laid there mentally and physically drained for the moment.   
  
Draco laughed and tossed the bag of jellybeans into the air catching it and putting it in his own robe pocket. "I wouldn't dream of it Potter Pratt. Besides I have to get back to class, five minutes in the toilets and they think you fell in."  
  
Harry laughed sarcastically, "take all day if you like. If you fell in, it would be a plus." Harry turned sideways so that his bulging pocket slid off his back.  
  
Draco glared and decided it was best to leave before the cranky Potter got his wand hand free. "Well I'm sure you or your bright friend Weasly enjoy the toilets very much... but I have to get to class and don't need the toilets quite that urgently." Draco left down the hall kicking whatever of Harry's he could along with him; some of Harry's quills ending all the way down the hall.  
  
Harry glared and sat up rubbing his neck. He looked around at the strewn mess and smiled with a mean tilt to his lips, Hope Malfoy enjoys his all pepper and bug juice jelly beans he thought, happy now that he had learned that spell that picked out all the good flavors. And with that he resigned himself to picking up the items spread throughout the hall.  
  
*********  
  
Draco got around the corner before he burst out in laughter. The spell had worked it seemed to be working all this week, Potter had been tripping and acting the fool ever sense he had put the curse on him a week ago. Draco sobered at the thought of that night a week ago but shook it off before going into his class for defense against the dark arts.  
  
*********  
(One week ago at 1:00 in the morning)  
  
Draco was ecstatic he had gotten into the Gryfindor tower with ease and at the moment he believed he was in love... with his new invisibility cloak. He had spent all his secret stash to get it but the sacrifice of his large stockpile was worth it. The joy of knowing that none could see him made him feel like he could get away with everything and anything.  
  
Draco quickly glided up the stairs and followed the boys' hall down to the room he was looking for. He had been looking forward to this for two months now and had studied some stolen map; he knew exactly where he was going. He entered the room and quickly went over to each bed and looked down at the sleeping boys one by one, searching for a dark haired seeker.  
  
Draco was wondering if he was in the right room when he came to his last five beds. He was cursing under his breath when he finally found the black mop of hair, sticking from under red and gold sheets. Now Draco was not having as much fun as he thought it would be and was hoping to get it over with very soon.   
  
He was having trouble locating the bottle he was positive he had tucked gingerly into his robe pockets and at the same time he was having trouble keeping the invisibility cloak from falling away. "Well bloody hell where is that bottle?" he whispered low under his breath.  
  
Harry stirred and groaned letting the covers fall below his shoulders and shifting so that he had rolled and faced Draco. Draco stood stock-still. He couldn't find the main ingredient to the curse and now Harry might wake up! He was becoming very frustrated, no way was he coming all the way here with out doing the curse, no matter what.  
  
Draco was decided; he would have to make do with what he had and hope it worked. So Draco licked his lips and brought out his wand. He let the cloak's hood fall back, and he started his spell.  
  
"Inlustus trippotuos mihrigia libislock" Draco muttered the words licking his lips once again then he bent his head down and touched his lips with Harry's whispering the words once again over Harry's lips. "Inlustus trippotuos mihrigia libislock" He flicked his tongue out and licked along Harry's lips muttering the spell continuously he had to do this for another ten repetitions of the spell and was somewhat glade he had not found that bottle although he couldn't admit it.  
  
"Inlustus trippotu-" Draco's eyes grew when he was cut off short by a hand on the back of his neck pressing him closer in for a deeper kiss.  
  
His first thought was to wonder if Harry had woken up, but no, if Harry was awake wouldn't he push him away?  
  
Draco forgot that he still had to chant the curse two more times and stared into Harry's eyes so close to his own. Draco meet clouded green eyes making his own widen in shock. He was awake!  
  
But Harry didn't seem to be aware of himself, his eyes where wide open and yet he wasn't pushing Draco away, in fact...  
  
*********  
  
Harry pulled the figure closer and ran his hands on both sides of their body up their hips and slowly bringing trailing fingers up to their shoulders to hold them closer to his hot body and rising erection. His lips found a sweet cherry flavored mouth and he groaned in appreciation. The figure was slight and soft under his fingers even if he could not completely focus his eyes, Harry didn't care and continued his sensual exploration, his hands moved under a robe, who ever it was felt good... very good.  
  
Harry could feel the response of the other body and didn't fail to notice the obvious sex poking him in the stomach. He realized he was about to make love to a male, and he didn't care all he cared about was getting closer and deeper with the warm body above him.   
  
*********  
  
Draco was allowing himself to slip into the embrace of his arch nimisis and didn't have the presence of mind to care until a hand began to trail very close to his family pride. With a shock of realization he remembered he still had to repeat the words two more times.  
  
Draco was able to pull his lips away and muttered breathy the words slightly mispronounced two more times. "Inlustus tripotouos mireligia libisfolock"   
  
Harry had an immediate reaction he stopped his movement and looked straight up into Draco's eyes; his own still clouded over in a steamy green and uttered one word... "Beautiful" he dropped back to his bed in a dead sleep, eyes no longer staring now closed in forgetful slumber.  
  
Draco ran as quietly as he could out of the tower his hands clasped tight around his cloak and his wand, his mind swimming in confusion with feelings he did not know.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
TBC  
  
(1) - I made up a magical creature, a swirttoad. Swirttoads live in many ponds but only those that run with magic, they fill themselves up with water or berries or food. If they fill with water they just turn round but berries or anything else turn them lumpy and disproportional. The name needs some work, somehow it reminds me of a swirtal off of pokemon ~.~   
  
Tell me if I spell things wrong!!  
Now because you went to all the trouble of reading it please review even if all you have to say is (Okay) or (mediocre) or (Perfect!!) Yeah I'm fishing for complements ^__^; 


	2. for every strength there is a weakness

I'm back! The second chapter will be better then the first or that's what I think! The idea came to me when I finished running for one mile straight! Well enjoy! To all that do not know I own no characters 'yet' in this story and all of their lives belong to the lovely Rowling!   
  
I love this chapter... please forgive me!  
I NEED a beta reader that isn't squeamish! Please!   
  
  
  
Ratting: R (this chapter is R but latter I promise some NC-17)  
  
Harry and the Malfoy curse  
Chapter two: for every strength, there is a weakness.  
  
  
It had been two class periods and Harry was now in potions. Harry wanted to close his eyes and find that this day hadn't happened, in fact he wanted the whole week to disappear. After that accident in charms Harry was ready to curl up in his dorm room and stay there the rest of the year, even quinditch couldn't get him out of his bed.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione stood next to Harry who sat at his potions desk head firmly held to its hard wood.  
  
"What is it mione?" Harry dared to raise his head to look at the bushy haired brunet. She smiled and plopped down next to him into the vacant seat on his left. "You know we've been trying to find out why you've been so strange this week?!"  
  
Harry looked wearily into her brown eyes. "Yes"  
  
Hermione squirmed in her seat. "Well I've been in the library looking up spells that would make you so clumsy and weird... and I started looking in this Gypsy book. I found a whole bunch of spells that could be responsible and more then half of them are love spells!"  
  
"You sound happy about that Mione and I don't like that" Harry eyed Hermione who squirmed in the seat a smile on her face. Harry sighed his mouth softening. "Good work Hermione, I'll see you in the library after dinner and we can go through a few." Hermione grinned. "Good I have tons-"  
  
"Hermione Granger, move to the other side of the room so that you will not be tempted to carry on a conversation during class" The sudden hard voice of Snape echoed through the room.  
  
Hermione blushed and gathered her books quickly moving to another table. Snape turned his disapproving gaze onto Harry. "Because you seem to believe talking in class is appropriate then I will eliminate your voice by letting you work alone so no one can distract you"  
  
Harry sighed not at all surprised as everything else possible in his life was going completely wrong this week. He mumbled a quick "Yes sir" and looked down at his assignment.  
  
Snape walked back to the front of the class to watch for any more Gryfindor slip-ups. Harry mumbled and groaned when he found out what his assignment was to make a Strength potion. Harry knew he had no clue how to do this as he hadn't paid attention all week, so pretending like he had a clue Harry started to put things into his caldron that he saw others using not caring in what order or how long he boiled it.  
  
Thirty minutes latter Snape told all to put down their stirring spoons so he could inspect their strength potions, Harry didn't hear him at first and sprinkled some mandrake root powder into his mix.  
  
"Harry Potter" Snape had approached Harry's table and stood over Harry's brew pinching his nose closed as though the smell of the potion could turn his stomach. Finally Harry looked up flinching at Snapes stone cold glare.  
  
"My, what have we here?" Snape pulled the stirring spoon out of the potion it dripping a green cedar smelling liquid. "Looks quite interesting, especially because a strength potion is supposed to be red and smell like cherries." Snapes eyebrow rose to meet his hair "do you think this will give you a stronger grade in this class?"  
  
A few slitherins Laughed, including Malfoy his gray eyes sparkling with humor. Across the room Ron growled.   
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and he sat stolid showing no embarrassment. Snape sneered "Perhaps you would be even willing to taste your strength potion?" After a moment of silence with out Harry reaching for the potion Snape nodded "Smart move"  
  
He turned to get back to his class when Harry's eyes suddenly glinted with determination, born of a week of embarrassment, he picked up the cedar smelling potion and downed half of it in one gulp. Snape turned and stared at him in shock. "Potter that was a bloody foolish thing to do!" Ron and Hermione stood wanting to help their friend as he doubled over in nausea. But Snape's hand stayed them. "Stay put Weasly and Granger, Malfoy take Potter to the nurse as quickly as possible, be careful that he doesn't ruin your shoes." Malfoy nodded and quickly lead the green Potter out of the classroom and down the hall.  
  
Harry was trying to hold in what was trying to force itself out with his fingers and Malfoy saw that he wasn't going to hold it in much longer, with that Draco pulled Harry quickly to a picture on the wall, and shouted "Bloody Brilliant." The picture swung away, and Harry and Draco stubbing over the now revealed thresh hold. Harry slapped his hand to his mouth groaning Draco grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over to a toilet holding his hair as he began to retch. Harry spewed his Guts out (having no relation to S.P.E.W) for quite some time before all that was left were dry heaves.   
  
"Potter don't forget to breath, wouldn't want to deprive the wizarding world of the boy who lived" Draco began cleaning Harry's face with a damp wash cloth pulling Harry close so that he could wipe his lips. "God Potter that was completely ingenious" Harry gasped and sagged laying back onto the floor forcing Draco to let him go. "Thanks Malfoy" Draco smirked, he didn't sound thankful.   
  
"I only did it so you wouldn't puke on my shoes" Draco glared and stood up walking to a fountain. Harry realized where they where, he had been here before, the perfects bathroom. "How did we get in here Malfoy...?" His voice trailing off when he looked over at Draco, watching the handsome blond run his fingers under the cascade of sparkling water then bring his fingers up to his mouth and lick away all trace, the tip of his pink tongue flitting out to catch every last drop. Harry couldn't remove his gaze. "Hmm?" Draco turned his silvery eyes to Harry. Harry blushed refusing to meet his gaze "How did you get into the perfects bathroom?" Draco's eyes turned a dark gray "I have a... friend who is a perfect" His voice and face took on a sneer  
  
Harry finally was able to look up back into those alluring eyes and was shocked to find them studying him.  
  
"Potter, do you feel any different?" Draco let his eyes roam over Harry's disheveled body once more an urge he had never had compelling him to look at the handsome Harry.  
  
Harry pulled his legs up to his chin and then wound his arms around his legs. Wanting to get that disturbing glance off as much of his skin as he could. "No! So stop starring at me like a side show freak!"  
  
Draco lowered his eyes a smile threatening his lips. "Well, after you drank your freak potion you might turn into one."  
  
Harry began to feel strange and didn't reply because suddenly his whole body felt light and small.  
  
"Potter?" Draco looked back at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with you?" Harry looked up his eyelids feeling suddenly heavy and hard to keep up even when he wasn't sleepy. "I'm fine Malfoy. Now lets get to the infirmary" Harry pushed against the ground attempting to stand. His legs began to shake and his arm was pushing uselessly against the floor seeming too weak to hold his weight.  
  
Draco watched the useless efforts and realized with shock what must be wrong. "You can't stand can you?" Harry formed a small glare and looked at the ground. "I can... I just can't right now"  
  
Draco smirked and stood up approaching Harry with his inherent grace not knowing how the boy sitting in front of him was watching his hips sway while his mouth went dry.  
  
Harry gulped and tried to back away the unwanted attraction invading all his senses and spreading in his blood. "Please..." Draco knelt next to him preparing to pick him up, he stopped at Harry's timid voice.  
  
"What? Are you blushing?" His voice was annoyed and teasing, causing Harry to get angry.  
  
"No, the water from the perfects fountain must have gotten to your head." The two boys glared at each other.  
  
"Shut up Potter! You shouldn't watch me every second like a love sick puppy"  
  
"Now your talking insane you must have swallowed some of your own potion to think that, Draco!"  
  
Draco glared and went again to pick Harry up steal flecks in his eyes. "Shut up Potter I have to get you to the infirmary"  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders when he was suddenly picked up and felt his anger disappear with the touch of their skin. Now all that was left was a dull ache in the pit of his stomach and a feeling of lightness as he was swept off the ground.  
  
"Let me go" Harry weakly protested and hit Draco's shoulder with a light punch. Draco smirked and bounced Harry once to get a better grip completely ignoring Harry's protest. "We must hurry before class gets out I don't want to be found carrying you around the school someone might get the wrong idea about why you can't stand"  
  
Harry gasped realizing the meaning behind those words. "That's disgusting! Only you would think like that Malfoy!"  
  
Draco chuckled finding Harry's expression of embarrassment at close range much more adorable then he had ever found an expression to be. An urge suddenly came over him and Draco leaned in closer. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he spoke in a light chastising manner then put those words to mouth, kissing Harry's tempting lips without a second thought.  
  
They felt so warm and inviting, Draco didn't feel the weak pressure on his shoulders or when moments latter he received no resistance. At first he was slow and soft trying to encourage Harry with soft touch but as Harry's light vanilla flavor overcame him he felt the need to consume, to taste the sweet vanilla even more. Draco's lips began to move hard against Harry's until a sharp cry stopped his assault.  
  
"Harry?!" Draco pulled away so he could see the seekers face and stared in horror at the blood dribbling from Harry's lips. "Shit! I should have known!" Draco loosened his grip on Harry and carefully placed him on the floor a sudden feeling of protectiveness shooting through him. "Are you all right?" Harry lay there for a moment his eyes closed and his fist clinched when suddenly he shot up and slammed his fist into Draco's face. "You bastard!" Tears trickled from Harry's eyes; his punch did nothing but cause Draco's bangs to flutter. He was weak. Harry clung to Draco tears still staining his cheeks. "Why?" He sobbed into Draco's robes.  
  
Draco stared in shock. "The potion you drank made you weak"  
  
Harry shook his head against the robes. "No" Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
TBC  
  
Review if you want the rest!  
^_^;; I know I'm evil but the good news is I already have the third chapter written! Check back soon I should upload it! and until then think happy thoughts and review! 


	3. easier said then done

The next chapter! A piece of work that took me way too long to type up! A continuation of my favorite chapter and this is my second favorite chapter with more snogging but unfortunately not the chapter that has NC-17 its only rated R and for good reason but not enough reason to turn it NC. I DO NOT own any of the characters even if they may seem so OCCish they seem to be a different character all together. Because no matter how I mutate them they are all the wonderful creation of Rowling!  
  
Ratting R  
Warning: bad words, slash, and a loooooooot of snogging!  
  
  
  
Chapter three: easier said then done  
  
Draco was completely speechless, why had he kissed Harry? He looked down at the disheveled Harry he held in his arms and realized Harry had lost his robe somehow in the last moments and only wore his muggle jeans and green T-shirt. Draco became aware of Harry's warm body and jeans that were adorably baggy and about to fall off. "You looked incredibly cute and you taste like vanilla"  
  
Draco had not realized he had spoken out load but did notice how easily the slipping pants could be removed, and his eyes lingered where he never thought they would.  
  
Harry was shocked at the words and could not for the life of him take his eyes away from Draco's. They burned silver and moved looking Harry up and down sending shivers along Harry's spine until they rested obviously at Harry's crotch witch made Harry wiggle and heat pool in his lower regions.  
  
Draco smiled and pulled Harry's lips closer. "Just once more?" Harry gulped and moved his arms to Draco's shoulders. "Please..."  
  
Draco lowered his lips and the kiss began slow and careful taunting him daring him to deepen the kiss but he didn't afraid to harm Harry once again.  
  
Harry tried to deepen the kiss yet even the pressure now was bruising his lips but he wanted... more. Frustrated, Harry stopped the kiss long enough to speak. "Malfoy you're kissing like a girl, show me how a man kisses" Harry smiled and ran a finger up Draco's throat. "I know you can"  
  
Draco felt Harry's nail trailing then a kiss in the hollow of his neck and forgot the reason why he wanted to hold back. He let his hands trail down Harry's smooth arms then back up gently enjoying the shudder from the warm body inches in front of him. "Remember... you asked" he breathed into Harry's ear as he nipped it with his pearly white teeth. He hissed and flicked his tongue over the earlobe then brought his lips even with Harry's trailing his tongue from ear to lips. Draco took possession of his lush prize with no difficulty Harry's mouth opened easily to Draco's seeking tongue and he purred seductively as Draco began to take what he wanted he ground his mouth with Harry's and thrust his tongue in swiping it across Harry's sensitive gums. But only seconds into the kiss Harry cried out in pain and Draco stopped pushing Harry away gently, frustration in his eyes. Draco cursed tasting the blood on his lips and abruptly stood Harry fell back onto the floor with a weak protest.  
  
"Damn Harry, we can't do this now, not like this!" Draco paced across the floor and turned to look at Harry. "I don't like hurting someone while I'm trying to kiss him senseless!" Draco ran a hand through his platinum locks.  
  
Harry felt strange his lips bruised and bleeding yet screaming for more. He laid his head in his hands and shut his eyes. "Draco-"  
  
Draco knelt before Harry and put his finger on his lips. "Shh" Draco cupped Harry's chin and brought his face up to eye level. "Harry don't make this out to be more than it should" Harry blinked then locked eyes with Draco. "Promise me..." Draco tried too get up but Harry put his hand on his shoulder, the slight pressure stayed Draco and he met Harry's eyes once again. "Promise me that once I'm better you will make love to me" Draco drew in a breath seeing the determination in Harry's eyes, he seemed so innocent, he didn't know what he was asking.  
  
Draco stood shaking off Harry's hand. "No"  
  
Harry struggled to stand himself, but couldn't so he just glared. "Draco you liked it just as much as I did!" Draco glared back, the mood obviously broken. "Do you understand what could happen if we got caught?"  
  
"I don't care I just want to be with the most beautiful Sltherin of the house!"  
  
Draco shivered a memory recalled he wished would never come back. "No you don't you just want a good fuck!" Harry blanched, "Never use that word Draco. I don't like it."  
  
There was a pause a silence that lasted what seemed like years until Harry's voice broke it. "Promise"  
  
Draco snorted, "You sure are determined"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
Draco ignored him. "We have to get you to the infirmary Potter."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "Don't start calling me that again."  
  
"You can't stand so I will have to carry you, or I could use my magic."  
  
Harry folded his arms. "If you use magic I'll struggle, and probably hurt myself!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Then for the stubborn little boy I guess I'll have to carry him." A smile formed on Harry's mouth that troubled Draco. "No funny stuff Potter." Harry's smile widened. "I wouldn't dream of it... Draco."  
  
Draco gently picked up Harry's weak body and bounced it a few times so that he had the best grip. "You did drink some of your strength potion, didn't you?"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"It's not like it's a big deal, my potions are always perfect."  
  
Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. "Maybe you'll have to stay in the infirmary with me and when I'm feelin a little better I could sneak over to your bed and..." Harry leaned forward and whispered the rest into Draco's ear. Draco stumbled but caught himself. "Harry!" Harry began to laugh, "I got you to say my name!" Draco couldn't help a smile himself. "You git" they continued to walk towards the door when Harry went into phase two. "Now all I have to get you to say is, I promise"  
  
Draco shook his head without looking down at Harry. "I won't-Ahh, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Harry chuckled and licked Draco's neck again; he began sucking on Draco's neck and chuckled when he felt Draco shudder. "Don't do this Harry" Harry ignored Draco's husky protest and continued to mark Draco's neck with love bites and breathed against the wet skin his reply. "Promise..." Draco groaned and shook his head. "Please, I can't..."  
  
"You can." Harry nipped Draco's chin and growled. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and pushed through the door hoping the open space in the hall would bring him to his senses. They stumbled out into the hall Harry still kissing Draco's throat and one of his hands sliding into Draco's robes. "Promise" Draco kept on stumbling down the hall glade that there was no one in them to gawk at him. "I c-" Harry stroked his chest his hand finally under the robes. Draco almost dropped him but kept a firm grip on Harry. "Please, it'll be fun I promise." Draco stood completely still and closed his eyes then slowly gave in. "Okay, I promise to come back to make love to you as soon as you are well." Harry stopped his sensual attack and wound both his arms around Draco's shoulders placing a light kiss on Draco's slightly parted lips. "See that wasn't so hard" Harry smiled and nuzzled his face under Draco's chin.  
  
Draco sighed and nodded then walked on down the hall towards the infirmary. "It wasn't that hard to say but it will be hard to keep." Harry didn't hear his whispered words and snuggled in tighter to Draco's chest.  
  
*********  
  
Across the hall stood one very shocked Hermione her eyes where still filled with the image of harry licking down Draco's neck, and the sound of Draco's voice as he promise he would make love to harry, one of her best friends. Then Harry seemed quite exited about it, something Hermione just couldn't picture, and yet... she wanted so badly for them to get together! Hermione couldn't figure out why but seeing them together like that had really turned her on, Hermione shuddered, this couldn't be right, could it? Hermione bit her lip and clutched her books closer to her chest deciding to go on to her next class and get her mind off of a certain two boys.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
We have a budding Yaoi fangirl! Or how we say in English boy/boy fangirl!!!! (Giggles insanely) go Hermione!!! Next chapter should come out soon all I have to do is type it up! And I do think most of you will like the twist the story takes in chapter four! I know this chapter had way too much fluff and kissing but I couldn't resist ^-^; now tell me if you like this style or would you like me to do a certain pairing? Because I think Ron and Hermione will be getting together in a chapter to come! Well see you back here soon love ya! 


	4. A Malfoy never breaks a promise

(Blushing) my bad Latin has been noticed and my obsession with seeing Draco and harry snogging like two horny honeymooners has been brought to attention! Just so everyone knows if my mother saw this she would throw the computer out the window and rid the house of paper, so I could no longer put my fantasies into words!   
I'm not bilingual but I try to be which most of the time I fail miserably so all my spells will be a sort of freaky mix of English, German and those lovely little end sounds that make them so special! ^__^; Just think I'm trying to learn Japanese! What next?!  
  
  
  
Warnings: Evil Draco, original character, and more evil Draco.   
Ratting: R  
  
Chapter 4: A Malfoy never breaks a promise.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Ron leaned dangerously over Hermione so that he could see the paper she was writing furiously on. He began reading the first line and his eyebrow rose. "Quite interesting stuff you're written there Mione." Hermione quickly covered her paper with her arm and glared up at Ron. "What do you want?"  
  
Ron put his hand behind his head and smiled his fingers starting to play with his hair, it was a habit he had picked up over the summer that made him look completely adorable or that's what Hermione thought. Hermione could feel her temper slip away as she watched Ron.  
  
"I just happened to be over here and saw you so interested in something, I wanted to see what it was" Hermione realized the implications of the words and her eyes narrowed. "What did you see?" Ron giggled, which was not like him at all. "Oh nothing much just some stuff about two guys snogg-" Hermione slammed her hand over his mouth and pulled him down the aisle of the library stopping somewhere between romance and Humorous spells. She looked over their shoulders making sure the coast was clear before she took her hand off of Ron's mouth.  
  
"You will never tell anyone about what you just read!"  
  
Ron chuckled and looked up at her through his bangs. "I don't think I want to." Hermione glared. "Don't be a snot Ron, and don't tell a soul!" Ron shrugged and began searching the shelves. "Hey what ever turns you on." Hermione turned slightly pink; then noticed what Ron was searching through. "Um Ron do you actually like this sort of stuff? A smile crept onto her lips as she watched his face when he realized that he was holding a book called "The Erotic Education of Sleeping Beauty". Ron dropped the book and shivered. "Why the bloody hell would they have a book like that in a school library!"  
  
Hermione laughed and grabbed the book off the floor replacing it gently. "So that people who are curious can find out about sex without having to actually do it." Ron shook his head. "What's the fun in that?" Hermione ran her finger over the binding of another romance book and spoke without realizing it. "The endings in a romance book are never possible in real life... never."  
  
Ron blinked and tilted his head watching Hermione's changing expression. "Don't get all sappy on me Mione I like you better when you're bossy!" Ron received a playful slap for that and a scowl. "Just like you Ron no romance!" They both laughed until the librarian hushed them from four rows away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was happening again, the tendency for history to repeat itself was shone disturbingly true for Draco his everyday routine of life was shattered with his promise to make love to Harry Potter as he had made the same promise six years ago...  
  
Draco tried to get his thoughts off of the past and shifted his attention to the ceiling, his eyes tracing the long twisting crack that looked like a serpent. Its coils seeming to tighten every time he had woken up in this perfects room, and this would be the twenty something time that had happened. It had become a routine thing, waking up in someone else's bed.  
  
Draco shifted under the green silk sheets so that he was facing his bed partner; He watched the little bit of   
Brown hair peeking up out of the bed sheets for a few minutes before he slipped out of bed and began getting dressed. Draco had on his pants before a sleep clouded voice called for him.  
  
"Draco? Why are you leaving so soon" the voice was soft and feminine  
  
Draco continued to put on his clothes and didn't answer. There was a silence as Draco pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"Draco its only one in the morning." The voice was getting annoyed.  
  
Draco ignored it.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco turned his head to the girl now sitting up in bed silk sheets pooling in her lap leaving her half exposed, naked in the light of one lamp.  
  
"I'm leaving and I don't think I will be back next week or any other day after" Draco turned back to his work of pulling on his robe  
  
The girl blinked her blue eyes, "What's gotten in to you? I thought you enjoyed our little tryst every other day."  
  
Draco snorted and finished with his clothes. "I did until they got too routine, but as was the deal before, you will tell me any change in perfect passwords" Draco fixed his collar looking into the mirror hanging in front of him when he heard a choked sob from the bed behind him. He closed his eyes in exasperation it almost always happened like this.  
  
"Sherry you're a slytherin... Shut up." Draco made his way to her side of the bed where she now sat holding the sheets protectively around her body with her face hanging down shaking along with her shoulders with uncontrollable sobs. Draco's eyes narrowed, "I've had to deal with the same thing in my life many more times then you so be quite." Draco glared at the girl doubled over in sobs continuing even after he had told her to stop. "I said, Shut Up!"  
  
Draco flinched remembering when his father had told him the same thing when he had fallen to the floor in fits of grief. Draco stumbled back from the girl on the bed. She had gone silent and now stared accusingly at Draco her tear stained eyes narrowed with hate. "Then how could you? When you knew how much it would hurt to suddenly realize your love would never be returned?"  
  
The image of a broken body lying dead before his eyes caused a tear to force itself past Draco's defense. Sheri watched the salty water trail down his cheek and her perception of the Slytherin standing before her completely changed.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Draco wiped away the tear fiercely and sneered into the concerned face of Sheri. "Just keep your promise and forget about the last two months fucking because that's all they where."  
  
Draco stormed out of the room forgetting the early hour and slamming the Sytherin Perfect's door behind him and amazingly not getting caught by anyone before he got to his personal room, where he promptly threw the first thing in reach across the room to shatter at the hearth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first things Harry saw when he woke up from his magic induced sleep were the flowers. They lay scattered all about him petals torn from their stem and sprinkled over his white pillow and sheets. Harry began to sit up when a sharp ordering voice told him to 'keep bloody still' he immediately settled back down and stared at the ceiling afraid to move. After ten minutes the voice came again only now it was soft and familiar.  
  
"I'm all done! Thanks Harry for keeping so still"  
  
Harry sat up, still a little weak, and raised an eyebrow at the red headed girl who had her back turned to him as she put up her drawing supplies in a small tattered leather case.  
  
"Ginny, why are there bits of flower all over my bed?" The youngest Weasly smiled and held out a piece of paper to Harry. "Look I did it while you where asleep. I couldn't help it" Harry blinked at the pencil drawing of him sleeping soundly in a cloud of rose petals, the picture had been drawn in the wizarding fashion and the sheets covering his chest softly fell and rose to his sleeping breath.  
  
"Ginny, this is Good!" Harry sat up straighter so he could take the picture without wrinkling it. "I didn't know you could draw."  
  
Ginny blushed, "You really think I'm good?"  
  
Harry watched as his picture shifted and mumbled under his breath. "I think your amazing!"  
  
Ginny blushed brighter and looked down at her hamiedown shoes. Harry was too engrossed in his picture trying to read the images lips, so he didn't see Draco walk in and Ginny glare at him.  
  
"Potter..."  
  
Harry looked up with a broad smile on his lips. "Draco, come here you have to see this!"  
  
Draco ignored Ginny and stiffly made his way around to Harry's side. "Look what Ginny drew isn't she amazing?"  
  
Ginny moved up next to Harry and gently took the picture from his hands Draco only catching a glimpse of tousled hair and sheets.  
  
"Hmm" Draco nodded  
  
"Harry, I have to go but I'll be sure to make you a copy." Ginny stuffed the picture into her leather case not making eye contact with Draco but instead kissing Harry suddenly on the cheek and leaving without another word.  
  
Once the door to the room had swung shut Draco fixed his eyes on Harry's. "We need to talk Potter." Harry groaned, "You're not calling me that again." Draco's eyes shifted to a point right above Harry's head and he continued, "we can't see each other."  
  
Harry grabbed his robe collar and forced Draco to look him in the face also causing Draco to be pulled halfway onto his bed. "Don't give me that Draco! My name is Harry and I know you like me. I saw it in your eyes and... other places." Harry captured Draco's eyes and smiled knowingly at the slight blush that came to Draco's ivory cheeks.  
  
Draco pushed Harry back onto his pillow to break Harry's hold on his robes. "Harry, I mean what I say, we can not have a relationship."  
  
Harry didn't give up and pulled Draco down for a kiss. It sent thrills up Draco's spine with the contact of lips and yet he was determined to not show any emotion so he didn't. Harry smiled dreamily up at Draco, "See." Draco smirked his trademark. "It was good, but I've had better."  
  
Harry stared for a moment at Draco's unmoved expression. "Y-you really mean it, don't you?"  
  
Draco wanted to say no he wanted to kiss the disappointment off Harry's face, but he had made his decision, it had been made for him long ago.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Harry glared and pulled the thin Slytherin closer until they where nose to nose. "You promised" Draco glared right on back. "Making love is just a milder term for fucking, and that's what I promised"  
  
Harry lost his grip and shuddered sinking further into his bed. Draco threw his leg over Harry and braced himself with hands on ether side of the raven-haired boy's body; Draco's platinum blond hair fell into his eyes as he bent down lips almost touching ear. He spoke in a warm breath with chilling words. "I promised to fuck you not love you."  
  
Harry shivered and felt his breath coming harder. No! He shouted to himself, he would not cry.  
  
Harry's eyes flew open and his hands shot out gripping Draco's Robe and pulling him into an angry kiss. Harry's tongue battled for supremacy after forcing its way past soft lips and slick teeth. His hands let go of robe and went for the clasps that bound the robe onto the slim frame franticly wanting to touch and hold the bare skin below it.  
  
Draco was shocked with the sudden assault and didn't suppress the groan that came when their lips first met but after feeling his robe give way to eager fingers he knew he had to do something before he couldn't even stop himself.  
  
Draco rolled away falling onto the floor the robe falling half open around him showing his bare chest before he scrambled to his feet and headed towards the door.  
  
"No, damn you, Malfoy! Come back and fuck me like you promised!" Harry pulled himself up and grabbed for his wand  
  
Draco squeezed his hands into fist and stopped for a moment his back still turned a sudden lump forming in his throat at the sound of his surname. He spoke in a cold as ice voice, "You remember that Harry, I'm a Malfoy, and I'll always be a Malfoy."  
  
"You bastard!" Harry's attempts at holding in his tears where useless as they began to run down his face.  
  
"I'm a very good actor Harry, and you are very gullible."   
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Draco winced and continued to shatter Harry's image of him he turned one last time and smirked at the boy half off the bed. "It is interesting to know that the boy who lived lusts after me."  
  
"You are despicable Malfoy and I hate you." Harry bent his head and wiped viciously away his tears. "I hate you" he gritted through his teeth.  
  
Draco turned when a tear fell down his cheek. "Fine, I'm not desperate for a fuck!"  
  
Draco continued to the door and didn't even turn when he heard the sound of Harry falling to the floor, he wished he could, but his tears would give him away and he needed Harry to believe that he had never loved him.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
This may be here in chapters to come so if you like it tell me!  
  
Pardon the Parody: ^_____^  
  
The first things Harry saw when he woke up from his magic induced sleep were the flowers. They lay scattered all about him petals torn from their stem and sprinkled over his white pillow and sheets. Harry began to sit up when a sharp ordering voice told him to 'keep bloody still' he immediately settled back down and stared at the ceiling afraid to move. After ten minutes the voice came again only now it was soft and familiar.  
  
"I'm all done! Thanks Harry for keeping so still"  
  
Harry sat up, still a little weak, and raised an eyebrow at the red headed girl who had her back turned to him as she put up her drawing supplies in a small tattered leather case.  
  
"Ginny, why are there bits of flower all over my bed?" The youngest Weasly smiled and held out a piece of paper to Harry. "Look I did it while you where asleep. I couldn't help it" Harry blinked at the pencil drawing before him and smiled. "Oh cute a dog!"  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open. "It's not a dog!" Harry turned it over. "Oh I see! It's a bunny!"  
  
"It's Not a bunny!"  
  
"Then it's a crab?"  
  
Ginny was turning a nice shade of red that complemented her brownish red hair when Draco came in and smiled at the interesting scene before him. "Hello Ginny! Having a good day?"   
  
She turned on Draco holding out her picture. "What is this?"  
  
Draco grabbed the picture and stared at it for a moment. "It's harry..." Ginny smiled thinking Draco had seen the picture, when he went on. "Tangled with me in the moonlight after a good baut of making love."  
  
Ginny's eyes grew and she snatched the paper away from Draco, she stuffed it haphazardly into her case and ran out of the room, the door slamming behind her.  
  
Draco shrugged and went over to Harry draping his body happily over his lover's lap and starting a long snog.  
  
Harry pulled away for a second. "I wonder what she drew."  
  
Draco gently took him by the chin. "I think its one of those blobs the doctor makes you look at."  
  
Harry nodded, "That would make sense.  
  
And the two seekers happily continued their tonsil hockey.  
  
THE END  
(Not the end literally but I just couldn't help myself!)  
  
  
  
O_O So much angst O_O I've never been this mean before. If you want to know Harry had regained his strength but he hadn't been walking for two days and his legs where still a little weak so he fell when he got out of bed. It didn't turn out like I wanted it; these things can look so much better when you have them hand written out!  
Any ways please send me feedback and I will have the next chapter in about a week!  
Guten Tag! (That's about the only thing I remember from my three years of German! ^___^;;) 


	5. memories

Hey! I'm back again with the fifth installment of... (A booming deep voice echoes over your speakers) "Harry Potter and the Malfoy curse!" (Pen Giggles) Hiya folks I'm in a freaky mood today! ^__^;; So sit back and enjoy what my brain comes up with while it's on Twix and grape juice!  
  
OoO I am so sorry! My writing was at an all time low this month! And I hope you can forgive me for taking so long in posting this chapter!!  
  
A/N: I'm just going to tell you right now I hate incorporating original characters into a story based fiction and yet I can't explain everything without putting him in here.   
  
(This is a song fic chapter! I love these things!)  
  
  
Tittle: Harry Potter and the Malfoy curse  
  
Thoughts will be seen as //thus// conversation as "always" and infuses will be Capitalizes AS SO  
  
Warnings: original character, Draco torture, and NC-17 rated themes  
Ratting: R (sorry no juicy stuff yet)  
  
(This is a flash back to when Draco was 11 and he was going out with a Muggle boy 15 named Jacob. This is his first love. For the purpose of this story Draco had no real contact with his father and was brought up by underlings. Taught what he needed to know about manners and told to hate Muggles and mudbloods, but Draco was somewhat of a rebel and didn't really hate them not truly, not until...)  
  
Gotta READ the story to find out the rest  
  
  
  
Chapter five: lost and found  
  
I try to breathe  
Memories overtaking me  
I try to face them but  
The thought is too  
Much to conceive  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
//Two figures were outlined by the setting sun, one knelt above the other his head slowly decreasing the space between their lips, he stopped just above the other boys lips and whispered, his warm breath eliciting a shiver from the pureblood beneath him.  
  
"How long are you going to be with me?"  
  
Draco cracked open one silver eye and scanned the face hovering above his. Brown hair blue eyes, the most beautiful combination in the world. "I will be with you as long as you are with me."  
  
The brunet rolled his eyes and landed a soft kiss on Malfoy's thin lips. "That is all the answer I shall ever get from you, isn't it? My mysterious Draco."  
  
Draco smiled as the boy above him began to sit up. "That is all the answer you shall get until I can fulfill my promise." Draco quickly shot forward and took the boys lips, snaking his arms around to the back of the brunet's head and kissing him with all he possessed.  
  
The Brunet was taken by surprise and moaned; his arms going up to Draco's back and slipping under the loose sweater. Draco shivered and let his own hand begin to wander down a warm arm.  
  
He was suddenly pushed away his back hitting the ground and his body no longer touched. He closed his eyes and cursed to himself. "Why not now? Why can't we do it now!"  
  
"Not yet, you are only ten years old, too young, you haven't even gone through puberty!" The brunet got to his feet shaking his head as he dusted off his jeans. Draco jumped to his feet and glared at his boyfriend. "Jacob, you lost your virginity when you where ten!"  
  
"Yes well, I don't want to make love to a boy. I want to make love to a deep throated, I mean deep voiced man!" Jacob chuckled and dodged Draco's play punch  
  
Draco scowled at his love; frustration running threw his body. "You git, you may be fifteen but you have no right to deny me my honor."   
  
"Your honor what's so honorable about getting some?"  
  
"You know well that I made a promise and a Malfoy never breaks a promise!"  
  
"You mean that little promise you made about making love to me?" Jacob began walking backwards so that he could taunt Draco face to face.  
  
"Yes, that one." Draco enjoyed watching Jacob and he smiled when he saw the tree straight behind him. Jacob noticed the smile and sidestepped what he knew must be behind him never taking his eyes off Draco's. "I avoided that easily" Draco just smiled. Jacob narrowed his eyes, and suddenly he fell sprawling spread eagle on the ground. "What where did that come from?" Jacob shivered when he felt the pressure of the slight body across his length, and looked up into silver almost transparent eyes, what did that say for his soul? Fingers began to play with his hair and at the same time another hand forced its way under his shirt.  
  
"Draco, why must you be so bad when you've been so good up to now? When I tell you no I mean it." Despite Jacob's words, the brunet rose to catch the silver eyed demon's lips.  
  
"It's my eleventh birthday, and I'm tired of being good." Draco Growled into Jacobs slowly opening lips. Jacob smiled against Draco. "what do you want for your birthday?" Draco grinned evilly. "I want a plaque"   
  
"Why ever would you want that?"  
  
Draco growled and kissed Jacob once before he responded. "So that I can place it next to this stump engraved with the words 'promise fulfilled'."  
  
Jacob chuckled, "You are a cocky bastard!"  
  
Draco's hand moved down to Jacob's waistband. "It's about time you realized that!" Jacob stilled Draco's hand with his own. "But I did say no." His blue eyes echoing his plea.  
  
Draco sighed deeply and rolled away. Jacob stared at him. "You..."  
  
"Stopped? Yeah well, you said no three times." Draco searched around and found Jacobs's hand then he curled it into his own. Jacob made a little squeak and pressed up onto Draco's side. "You're the first to stop"  
  
Draco blinked, "There have been others?" Jacob kissed Draco's cheek. "Never when I was with you." Draco sat up and frowned down at his love. "I already know you would never cheat on me... but Jacob... no one ever forced you did they?" Jacob rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't raped."  
  
Draco stared in horror at Jacob. "But, you didn't want to and they made you anyway?" Jacob shrugged and looked down at his lap. "But it felt good... most of the time." Draco flinched and pulled him into his arms. "Never again... promise!"  
  
Jacob stiff in Draco's hands nodded, and bit his lip uncertainly. "If it means so much to you... I guess I promise..."  
  
  
~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~  
  
  
Draco stood silently by his father's bookcase a few steps from a high polished oak desk and his father's figure sitting motionless in a dark leather chair. The room lay in darkness all the curtains pulled the only light a few candles placed strategically around the room glowing with magic, the cold flames unable to melt the wax and letting off an eirie blue light.  
  
"Father why did you call for me?" Draco shifted from foot to foot nervously. The huge forbidding room doing nothing to encourage him, it was a gapping void all motion and sound absent all life, dead. "Father... is this about school in three weeks?" The silence stretched for another minute before Draco received his answer.  
  
"Do you know who you are Draco?" The chair was still facing away from Draco and he could not see his father's expression.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy, pureblood heir to Malfoy Manor." Draco stood perfectly still his eyes fixed on a point just above the chair. "I am... a Malfoy" The chair turned and Draco's eyes fell to the almost transparent blue eyes of his fathers.  
  
"You are only in name a Malfoy. Stripped of your tittle, what would you be but a lonely boy looking to get fucked" Draco flinched and looked to the ground. "Ho-how did you know?" His father went on as if he had not heard his son's tentative voice. "And you..." Lucius caught his son's eyes as they rose from the floor, "will soon lose all of yourself if you continue to see that muggle."  
  
Draco felt as if he had been slapped in the face pain exploded in his chest as he began to be racked with sobs. Everything came crashing down. But he held the sobs down and amazingly only one tear escaped from his eyes. "But father he isn't like most muggles-"  
  
"He is a muggle, pure and simple, plain and dumb." Draco made an attempt at glaring at his father, who only snorted in face of the sad attempt. Draco sniffed and turned to go. "I will not even justify that with an answer." His voice wavered and cracked ruining the effect of his cold words. Lucius stood from his chair and slammed his fist onto his desk. "Draco, you have one day to come back and beg for my forgiveness after that you are to never come back here again, you are no longer a Malfoy!"   
  
Draco stopped in mid stride his heart suddenly speeding up and panic began clawing at his throat. "I can't just leave him." His voice cracked and a sob came through. His father stood in front of his son, indifferent.   
  
"One day."  
  
~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*  
  
Draco left the Malfoy Manor, an eleven-year old boy stumbling away from pristine gardens and perfectly cut grass his tear stained face clashing deeply. And yet putting it all to shame. //  
  
~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*  
  
I only know that I can change  
Everything else just stays the same  
So now I step out of the darkness  
That my life became 'cause  
  
Draco shot up from his silk sheets in a deep sweat... it had been a dream, a memory. Draco groaned and doubled up onto himself as he was shaken with a wave of grief. He would never be able to forget what had happened. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't go back to sleep, didn't want to remember anything else.   
  
Draco threw his sheets back and opened his chest ruffly shoving clothes aside to get to his invisibility cloak. When he found it he didn't bother to change from his black boxers before he threw the bluish fabric over his head and disappearing completely from sight.   
  
Silent footsteps made their way out of the dungeons across the main landing and out the door into the freezing cold weather. No one noticed the slight invisible figure even when Draco had passed within a foot of Filtch, he passed it all and yet he didn't for his mind was far away.  
  
~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*  
  
//An eleven year old Draco stood before his love's house, a two story light blue monstrosity, that looked like it had been threw more than a house should bear, with its shingles hanging sideways and it's paint peeling to show the ugly yellow it was once before. But to Draco it was a haven those taped up pains and curling boards were where he would find solace.  
  
Draco wiped at his eyes and forced a smile before he pounded on the solid brown door leading to his love.  
  
The door swung open and Jacob stood there, Draco lanched himself into those arms without hesitation and began to sniff as he held in his tears. "Oh Jacob! I was so frightened! Father said he is going to..." Jacob pushed him back ruffly. "Who are you?"  
  
Draco blinked and looked closer at the man he was hugging. He was older then Jacob by at least five years, Jacob's brother? He had never mentioned one.//  
  
~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*  
  
Draco had made his way over the school grounds the only proof of his passing the bending of the early dewed grass beneth his feet. He stopped and stood silently stareing for a moment, stareing beyond to the Pitch where a lone figure swept into the sky... it couldn't be a coincidence. Draco continued down to the pitch, deturmined to wipe the memories from his mind.  
  
TBC  
  
  
Pen: I know I totally stink! ::Cringes when a pen gets thrown at her:: Two months! I am soooo sorry to all my readers who actually stuck with me and I'd also like to say I love you who read... ::nods::  
The next chapter will be a lemon!!!!! And yes I will now have to change the ratting on my story to NC-17 I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMEING ALONG A LOT FASTER. ::nods:: 


	6. Relief

Pen: ... yeah I know I haven't written anything for quite a while but I hope you like this next chapter just as well as others have liked the older ones.  
  
This chapter having stewed in my brain for a year and a half or maybe more OO is I think good fun but also has some parts that are just inherently wrong but oh so much fun to write!!! So I will be addressing some subjects that might have your eyes bugging out in shock so be prepared!  
  
Warnings: ! , OO, , and a little bit of o oh by the way every body gets it on  
  
Rating: strong R (if you want the deleted scenes e-mail me for them )  
  
Chapter six: relief  
  
Harry let his eyes fall shut in the stinging cold air a ball of anger and confusion brewing madly somewhere between his unruly hair and his knees. That's the reason he was out in the chilly late hours of early fall that's why he was haphazardly gliding in and out of Hogwarts pillars and performing stunts proclaimed unfit for play by Quidditch weekly. But no Harry shook his head reforming his thoughts, he was practicing, this had nothing to do with that bastard Draco, he was practicing. Shutting off major brain functions Harry swung daringly around the huffilpuff pillar and straight into the sky taking a deep breath and smiling maniacally as he began his spiral downwards.

Hermione sat quietly by a window in the Gryfindor tower a book previously being solidly read sat limply in her lap the view within holding less interest for her then what was transpiring outside her window. Harry had been lazily looping around the field dangerously close to the pillars and just as she griped her book in fright for his safety when he went into a particularly dangerous dive something flew out and caught him pulling him out of the dangerous spin. It was Draco. Hermione shivered when she saw the pale and the dark boy collide in the darkness it was hard to tell if the connection was passionate or painful but in her mind she saw the two in the hall... Hermione bit her lip and looked nervously around the deserted common room seeing no one there she continued to nibble as she magically turned off all the lights and summoned a blanket turning back to the view outside of her window.

"You self depreciative little shit! What is wrong with you!" Draco shook Harry's shoulders his hair in an unusual display of disarray. Harry looked up at the blond and his eyes glinted. A moment later Draco lay sprawled on the ground a pale hand brushing his cheek and eyes widening with shock then quickly sparking with anger.  
  
"Just like you Potter I help you out and you display your abusive upbringing"  
  
Harry growls bending down to close proximity with Draco's face. "You know the saying. If you don't have anything nice to say... then shut up." Draco was positive he had a cutting rejoinder but his brain opted for the less intelligent of his impulses. He kissed the lips so close to his attached to the eyes that promised death and pain. Their lips moved together for a moment then reality grabbed hold of Harry and slammed down into Draco's stomach with its force and bit him solidly on the lip.  
  
Draco gasped and tears sprang to his eyes he twisted into himself and he turned from Harry in a loosely curled ball. "I knew that was a bad idea" a sad chuckle whisped into the air and Draco proceeded to pull himself to his knees.  
  
"How. Dare. You. After all you've said! You made me feel like shit! And now you want me to... to... fuck!" Harry kicked the ground and took in a shaky breath feeling all the anger drain away looking at Draco's back. "Are you hurt? I really didn't mean to..."  
  
"I'm fine" Harry took a step towards him but hesitated to reach out.  
  
"Why are you out so late?" Draco turned around frowning, the only trace of the few tears he'd shed in the slight pink surrounding his eyes.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question! Boy who almost fucking killed himself!" Draco advanced on Harry angrily "you're no prefect, the Weasly clan is still holding that position! So why were you breaking curfew to try and kill yourself in some stupid late night flying!"  
  
Draco stopped directly in front of Harry chest heaving with emotion. Harry stepped back and looked into Draco's stormy eyes, they were more beautiful this way compared to the almost transparent quality they took on in everyday motions.  
  
Harry smiled sadly at Draco. "Why would you care?"  
  
Ignoring the question Draco began to turn away. "Fine by me Potter if you want to stay out here and get caught by filch or that bumbling old grounds keeper, not that he would give his precious Potter any type of discipline, which by the way you need desperat-"  
  
Harry grabbed his arm and turned him back pressing him against his body and kissing him hard on the lips. "Is this what you want?" Draco swallowed hard and nodded. "Definitely" Harry forced his tongue into Draco's mouth tantalizingly then pulled away. "Do you care for me?" Draco leaned forward trying to reconnect their lips. "Noomaybe..." Harry leaned closer "try again" Draco closed his eyes and gritted his teeth forcing the words out that had been tickling the back of his throat for a week. "Yes, I care for you..." Harry breathed in sharply. "Much better" Draco glared. "I don't want anything to change, I NEED to keep whatever this is a secret. Do you understand? You were too nice to me in front of that Weasley girl."  
  
"Is that the reason..."  
  
"Partly"  
  
"Good enough"  
  
"For once"  
  
Harry smiled for the first time that night "you're so cynical Draco, I can't not forgive you"  
  
"So you like cynical what about bitchy and sarcastic?"  
  
"Maybe when I'm feeling self depreciating"  
  
Draco grinned "or when you're horny" Draco kissed his lips and found himself drowning almost immediately. Harry pushed at the robe on Draco's shoulders and let it drop to the ground.  
  
Harry pushed Draco to the ground on top of the loosed robe and knelt over him as he removed his own wizerding robe. "You sure Filch won't catch us?"  
  
Draco began undoing Harry's muggle pants. "He probably won't turn us in just watch the going on's for a cheap thrill" Draco smiled lecherously up at Harry as his fingers hooked through Harry's belt loops and pulled down.  
  
(Deleted scene)

Hermione's eyes grew yet stayed on course she squeaked and shivered covering her mouth with her hands. What was wrong with her? Shifting slightly she felt the heat she dreaded pool in her nether regions. "Oh god." Pulling the blanket she had pulled from one of the now bare sofas she felt a jolt of guilt and excitement go through her veins as she dropped one of her hands bellow the blanket. This was wrong. But she didn't care. She needed it. Looking around one last time to make sure all of the students had gone upstairs she pushed her panties forward and bit her lip as her fingers came into contact with the warm wetness that gathered there. She caught her breath and grew more daring her finger rubbing harder and faster as she felt a flare of pleasure.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
Hermione stopped, and shaking pulled her fingers away glad she had turned out all the lights.  
  
"Yes?" she squeaked  
  
"I asked Neville where you where and he said he last saw you down stairs that was an hour ago... are you all right?"  
  
Smoothing her skirt Hermione sat up straight. "I'm fine Ron" her voice cracked and Ron thinking she had been crying followed her voice in the dark and sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Ron watched Hermione bite her lip and smiled at her bright eyes. "Knowing you, you probably just passed up talking for reading and lost your voice" Ron grinned into Hermione's flushed face and on an impulse leaned in to kiss her. Hermione kissed back warmth flooding her for the second time that night and surprising Ron she snuggled closer almost completely into his lap and let her tongue loose for other things then smart comments.  
  
(Deleted scene... I don't have this one written so if you want this one as well I have to get three people who want it)

Pen: Whahahahaha I couldn't help myself so review if you liked and I'll get started on the next one, chow!!!  
  
Next chapter: Consequences of Relief 


End file.
